This invention relates generally to the aeration of sewage systems, and more particularly concerns aeration of septic tank and associated drainage systems.
A recurrent problem in septic tank installations concerns the suppression of objectionable odor. It is found that such odor is typically generated in the liquids draining from septic tanks, as for example to and from leach lines. Another problem concerns the tendency for drainage from septic tanks to become interrupted, as for example may be caused by clogging of leach lines. Overflow of septic tanks can then occur, and the problem of odor is aggravated.